


Cold Blooded Vengeance

by darkangel5674



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel5674/pseuds/darkangel5674
Summary: Daniel has been stuck at a mental facility for a few years now, but when he gets "released", he will pay a little visit to a few select individuals to "catch up."





	Cold Blooded Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Camp Camp story, and it's one where Daniel comes back, and it's gonna be great. Hope ya'll like it. I don't know when chapter 2 will be up, so bear with me. :)

The doctor looked at his clipboard and examined each patient's name, age, sex, etc. until he came to a certain individual. This person was different the others that are currently at this mental correction facility. He had a whole nother way of acting and thinking than anyone who had been brought in. He would always talk about how he must please Zeemug and help cleanse the earth of all evil and sin,one person at a time. So he tries to poison whoever he can then he "sacrifices" them. He spouts this nonsense over and over and won't seem to let it go. However this doctor would try his hardest to find out what was wrong with him and maybe help him reach a stable and sane state of mind. And it was time for this particular patient's monthly check up.

The doctor called in a nurse and motioned for the nurse to go get the patient and bring him in,also gave her a pair of padded handcuffs to put on the patients hands for her safety as well as all of the other employees there after a certain incident occured.

The nurse walked down the hall to the farthest room to the left and knocked on the door opening it slowly only to see a blonde man sitting at the edge of his bed just staring at the ground. She called him and he just lifted his head up to face her then continued staring at the ground again, not seeming to care that she was there. So she tried again.

"The doctor is asking for you to come to his office for your monthly check up Daniel."

No response came from the man, he just slightly coughed while standing up, and walked up to the nurse. He was a little bit taller than her, but not by alot. He just stood there staring at her with his blue eyed gaze. He didn't try to do anything since there really wasn't any energy in him to do so, he felt like there was just no point, at least not at this particular moment. He had tried to harm someone before but the facility just put him in his room for a longer amount of time as punishment and let it be as well as making him wear those weird handcuffs whenever he left his room. With Daniel's actions he should have been placed in an insane asylum by now, but instead he was sent here because no asylum wanted to take in this nut job. So he had to deal with it, even if it was better than a padded room wearing a straight jacket. Daniel also didn't like these "check ups",however the doctor won't leave him alone unless he is seen, so his only choice was to comply. After a brief moment of silence,Daniel holds his arms up in front of him and spoke in a very soft but slightly annoyed voice.

"Alright put them on so I can get this over with." Daniel spoke as he points to the puffy handcuffs.

"O-oh right."

The nurse carefully placed the handcuffs on his hands, locking them and carried the key in her hand as she walked Daniel to the doctor's office.

"Sir I brought your patient over for his check up."

"Thanks Janice, send him in and you may go."

"Okay."

The woman placed the key on his desk, walked out back into the hallway and motioned Daniel into the doctor's office. Daniel didn't like this, but the doctor kept calling him in month after month to talk and discuss what he did and why he was here and it got just plain annoying in Daniel's opinion. Daniel just sat in a chair in front of the doctor clearly not amused or even giving a shit.

"Hello again Daniel, how are you doing today?" the doctor asked.

Daniel lifted his head to look the doctor dead in the eyes, his blue eyed gaze was cold and filled with hate, he wasn't even trying to hide his anger or annoyance whatsoever, then he spoke in a small tone of voice.

"I don't know..how to answer that...I just don't know...I've been stuck in this hell hole for the past 3 years...all I ever see is darkness and I sit in a room alone with my thoughts...how do you think I'm doing?"

Daniel's recollection of past events wasn't really clear, he couldn't really remember much of what had happened before he got here, he even had forgotten the names of those who he met and or dealt with. But he didn't see anything wrong with what had done, regardless of what it was.

"I see, and I know this is like the millionth time I've asked you this, but do you know why you were placed in this mental health facility?"

"No,I see no reason for me to be here at this piece of shit place. I was hired a few years ago somewhere, all was going well. I was helping the children there by inspiring them, molding them into good individuals. Then I drank a purple liquid while we were celebrating their path to ascension, probably a juice or something,and then I passed out. After that I was driven to the hospital and then I woke up here. I mean in my opinion I haven't done anything wrong, I just made myself really sick from that drink and was then taken to hospital then hauled to the crazy house. I feel like I'm the victim here. I shouldn't even be here! Why do you always ask me if I know what I've done? Because I'm telling you, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Hm? Well you clearly did something wrong, and the fact that you can't see it makes me even more concerned. How is it that you do not see that what you did was immoral and completely inhumane? You went to a camp, you lied about being someone you weren't, and you got hired by a guy named David I believe it was, he explained to me what went down at that camp a few years ago. Once there you proceeded to brainwash all of the children with some sort of "sauna", although you call it purifying them.   
After that you tried to give them all a poisonous liquid which you drank yourself foolishly and by doing so you made yourself sick. And you did all of that just so you could kill them! Now I find that far from doing nothing wrong and I believe David would agree."

Daniel listened to the doctor go on and on about how his wonderful actions were completely bad and the fact that he wasn't "sane",rolling his eyes obviously already slightly pissed off at the man's statements.But when the doctor had mentioned the camp, all the remembrance of David...Max and all of those retched kids came back to Daniel's head and he actually had a reason to leave this place, he had a motive. The name David was a name he did not like one bit, and the name Max he hated more. Daniel had somewhat remembered what had happened back at that camp, but it was all so clear in his head after the doctor mentioned David's name as well as the events exactly as they occured, and he knew he had to go back and take down the individuals who made him miserable. After Daniel contemplated and got all his thoughts together he spoke again.

"Well I was obviously trying to purify them, cleanse them off all their negative emotions and sins so that they could ascend to the next level, but they can't ascend unless they are all cleansed and dead, er I mean sacrificed. Then once they ascend they will go to heaven and be free and Zeemug will be happy. Don't you see what I'm getting at here? I swear I'm not crazy!"

"Well Daniel, everything you just told me or will ever tell me sounds like the words of a deranged man, and none of it makes sense. You say want to be released from this place, but you don't act like it at all. So you need to stop it with all this ascension crap and think more logically, and less like a raving lunatic. You could leave, but not until I'm convinced you've changed. You can't be let go unless I give the facility the okay for your release. Understand?"

Daniel just looked down at his hands and fidgeted with his handcuffs and thought about David..that retched boy Max, and all of those campers...it only brought him anger and distress just thinking about them...but mostly anger. He hadn't had any thoughts of actually doing anything bad or evil until the doctor brought up that specific name and events that sparked his deep hatred for that camp and those shits.They brought him this misery, he was just trying to help, and they do this to him. Daniel's mind was filled with so many thoughts, one of which was that he needed to get out of this place, he has some unfinished business he needs to attend to. However that would prove to be a hard task unless he acted "sane" for them all to believe, especially this man sitting in front of him. But Daniel wasn't the reasoning type, he was just going to do things his way and bust out when the perfect opportunity arose. He didn't care who he hurt or what he had to do to accomplish this, but as long as he got out of that hell hole he would be fine. Yes, that was his first and only goal for now, then once he was free he would move onto more important matters. He grinned and looked the doctor straight in the eyes and was prepared with a lie to tell the doctor, ultimately convincing him that he was willing to be reformed, however this was obviously not the case.

"Yes, I see it now, I see what I did, well almost did, it wasn't nice or even smart to do such a horrid thing like that. Could I possibly leave this place if I maybe change my ways and think more sensibly? I know I can, and I will, to attain my freedom from this dark prison."

Daniel's lie clearly had gone over the doctor's head, he was just like David in some ways. Such as he knew that bad people existed, but he always tried so hard to see the good in everyone, which is a bad idea with this deranged man.The doctor looked at Daniel's face, he knew that Daniel was capable of being a better individual, or so it seemed, but this man clearly had many issues inside his head, and he wasn't gonna let him go easily. However he will work with him and help make sure he really is reformed and then he will give the okay for his release.

"Okay Daniel, you seem like you can be a good person, and if you change and prove to me that you can behave in this facility in a proper and acceptable manner, then I will sign all of the papers and whatnot to let you go. But if you don't, we will keep you in here for a long, long time."

"Yes, I understand completely, my mind is a little messed up I will admit, but I can fix that, and with your help, I'm sure it will be made better in no time." Daniel said smiling, but behind that smile was a manipulative, sadistic facade that the doctor was completely unaware of. Daniel was good at manipulating people, making them believe something or even make them act a certain way to get what he wanted, and no one ever suspected a thing. He almost got away with sacrificing all of those kids, but that stupid little shit Max had to blow his whole plan out of the water. He even got David to see the bad he was doing by putting himself in his sauna, ironically, but he will make them pay...within time they will all pay.

"Good, well let's walk you back to your room and we'll begin treatment tomorrow."

Daniel just smiled at the doctor and walked down the hall with him back to his room, although he considers it to be a prison cell. Daniel was proud of his skill to use people and get what he wanted. He wasn't that nice or even close to giving in to the so called "reformation". Daniel wasn't gonna change his ways, he didn't want to, nor did he find any reason to. He sure as hell wasn't gonna go through "treatment". Just hearing that word sickened Daniel, no way in hell was that gonna happen, and he would make sure of it.

When they reached Daniel's room, the doctor used the key to take off the handcuffs and once Daniel was in the room he locked the door and walked off,leaving him now alone in a dimly lit space. With the handcuffs being off, Daniel could move his arms around and stretch. He grinned and thought about the many ways he could rain hell down upon those shits one he busted out. He might just even kill them, he will make Max pay most of all, and it shall be a pleasantly fun time. Daniel pulled out his old dagger from a few years ago, however none of the employees knew he had it at all or even saw him sneak it in. That blade could be used to aid in his escape, so what if a few people get hurt or even die, it wouldn't matter to him. This blade could also pierce through a certain someone's heart, he thought to himself.After a few gruesome contemplations, he put his dagger back away in its secret spot and laid down thinking insane crazily before he quietly spoke to himself.

"Oh just you wait Camp Campbell, your old pal Daniel shall pay you a visit soon, and we shall have lots of...FUN."


End file.
